zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
If Things Had Been Different
During early August, the culture center of Savannah Central would always host a big geek expo for all the mammals in the city. Lots of cosplays, seminars and other activities involving stuff from their favorite movies and video games were always popular among all the attendants. The married young Hopps couple was always among them too. Nick and Judy thought that cosplaying was fun, but it was even better when doing it together. They tended to pick roles of adventurous couples that´d fit their personalities and styles well. This time, they had chosen to dress up as Princess Jasmine and Aladdin from the classic tale of the same name. They had been in those roles previously too, but it was easily one of Nick and Judy´s favorites that they loved to do. With their friends, Nick and Judy had been having a great day there. Other mammals had been at the expo in different cosplays, like Bogo as Buzz Lightyear and Yax as Jack Sparrow. They had been taking photos together, watching shows and even participating at the cosplay contest itself, this time winning the silver medal. Now the fox and his rabbit wife were chilling outside the expo in the center´s backyard, having a picnic in the sun and watching all the fun around them. “Our third time in these roles. I love so many other couple roles like Robin and Marian, but this is always nice to return to every once in a while”, Judy looked at her phone, where were several photos together of Nick and her as Aladdin and Jasmine during previous cons. She had worn her blue and red outfits previously, and this time she had her purple dress on her. Nick had Aladdin´s Prince Ali getup on him too. “No wonder why, you always look gorgeous in her outfits. And whenever we cosplay as them, we always do well in the contests too”, Nick took off his turban and wiped sweat off his forehead. Judy put out their food and drinks on the mat they sat on, as they started eating and looking at the photos taken at the expo together. “Maybe my past experiences in hustling schemes might explain why I like disguises and dressing up for occasions like this and Halloween so much”, Nick thought while munching on a chicken leg. “You´re right. It´s fun to occasionally pretending to be someone else, but being ourselves is still the best way to go in real life outside of those events”, Judy thought. That reminded Nick of something he had never remembered to ask Judy before. “You know, Carrots….what would you be like if things had been different?” he wondered. “What things?” Judy asked as she drank from her carrot cocktail. “I mean, you´re a bunny and I´m a fox. I´ve always wondered what it would be like if it was the other way around?” Nick smiled. Judy went silent. Nobody had ever asked anything like this from her before. “Hmm…my life most certainly would´ve been different. I would´ve faced the same prejudice as you did in your past, and it would´ve been certainly worse than what I went through in the past. It wouldn´t have been any easier for me to get into the ZPD either”, she thought. Both she and her husband had gotten their fair share of prejudice in their past, and it had affected each of their lives differently. Nick nodded. Even with the differences, it just showed how similar she and him were, no matter what the circumstances. “Maybe I would´ve been like you too as I were a bunny. Except I wouldn´t have succumbed to a hustler life during the years when I succumbed to the stereotypes, but just stayed as a rabbit among others…until I would´ve met you”, the fox finished his soda can. “It was our meeting that changed the way we thought about each other. Either way, it was meant to happen”, Judy looked him in the eyes. “You´re right. That´s where we learned what we needed to learn”, Nick clasped his wife´s paw. “It wouldn´t have changed all that much if we just were different species”, Judy thought. She remembered all the events in the days when they first met, from the press conference to stopping Bellwether. If their species had been switched around, the result would´ve been more or less the same, with a few differences. The fox agreed. Even if he was a rabbit himself, it wouldn´t have mattered to him at all if he was still the same Nick Wilde on the inside. “It´s better off that we are just ourselves. Although you have all the attractiveness and slyness that the most beautiful of vixens have, except even better. No wonder I declared you my honored vixen last month”, Nick tugged her ponytailed ears playfully. The rabbit herself had returned the favor a few days later by dubbing Nick her honorary bunny, giving him fitting ears and slippers as a gift. “And you´re cuddlier than any bunny I´ve known, my darling fox. Good thing we´re not that obsessed about multiplying, though”, Judy laughed. She was planning to have a few children with him soon though, but not as much as an average Bunnyburrow rabbit. Personally, Judy valued actual love more than having offspring in marriage. “Not as cuddly as you are, darling. And I wouldn´t have been that uptight about the word “cute” as a bunny myself”, Nick kissed his wife on her soft, furry cheek. “Well that rule doesn´t apply to you anymore, since you´re my husband”, Judy reminded as she kissed him back. The fox was glad about that. As their friendship had blossomed into love, they had broken the bounds for each other´s species. They didn´t see each other as just a fox and a rabbit, but as equals. “Besides, I love the idea of my sweetheart being bigger and fluffier than I am. A real teddybear for a husband, how could I possibly say no?” Judy cuddled Nick´s tail. “Good point. I love having a small but adorable wife that can sleep in my arms like that too”, the fox said. The two had soon finished their picnic baskets, and were heading home. It was time to relax after such a fun and exciting day. In their home at Bunnyburrow, it was not hard to do at all. Soon there, Judy had gotten out of her costume and put on her strapless pink top and shorts, as she sat in the sun chair enjoying a cooling drink while bathing in the sun. Nick was on his shorts too by her side. It was so green and peaceful at their home garden, and the pool nearby provided occasional cooling from the heat if they needed it. But for now, just sitting in the chairs together was just enough for them. “Ah…bunny or not, I feel like belonging to this village already with you”, Nick said, looking at the sunny sky. “You most certainly do, my sweet and gentle country fox. No bunny beats you in sweetness”, the rabbit nuzzled the snout of her husband. “Well it´s not hard to be sweet when my wife has all the cutest traits a rabbit or a fox can have for that matter”, Nick smiled. He had said things like that to her ever since their first dates. Judy knew it was true. She rested her head against Nick´s chest as he petted her softly. “Being ourselves….I like us best that way”, she still thought on what Nick had talked about that day before. But in the end, it wouldn´t have mattered to either of them. Their love would still have risen, even if things had been different. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Cosplay stories